All I Want For Christmas Is Yuu!
by charlycatz
Summary: Snowflakes; snowball fights; sledging; icicles; and a white Christmas. All of these things are what we wish for on Christmas day…but this is reality and a white Christmas like there is in the movies doesn't happen. However, this Christmas doesn't need to be white for two people.


**Hey! This is a different story and is in no way connected to my main stories!  
>This was requested by my good friend Takara Ravenheart, so I hope you enjoy it! ;)<br>This was inspired by the song 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'.  
>Hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>It's the last day of school before our three main characters break up for Christmas break.<br>"Come on! Why can't this day go any quicker!?" Tagiru yells.  
>"You've only got to go through two more lessons and then we can go home." Taiki replies.<br>"Why can't we go home now? I want to go home!" Tagiru kept getting louder and louder every time he spoke.  
>"It can't be that bad, I mean."<br>"Home!" Tagiru interrupted Taiki before he could say anything else. "It's warm and cosy and you can do a lot of things when you're alone." Something suddenly glimmered in Tagiru's eye, causing Taiki to shake slightly.  
>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Taiki asks.<br>"Why not?"  
>"You know I'm busy tonight and tomorrow."<br>"Doing what?"  
>"Things."<br>"With who?"  
>"Who do you think?" Taiki starts to blush as Tagiru was getting at him; his voice is turning into a whisper.<br>"You mean your boyfriend." Tagiru starts to laugh slightly at him. At this point, Taiki's bright red.  
>"Yes." Taiki's voice wavers as he says it.<br>"So who is your boyfriend?"  
>"You were lucky I told you that I even had one, never mind telling you who it is."<br>"There I thought you weren't going to tell Tagiru because he's too irresponsible." Yuu stood near Taiki and Tagiru, enough to hear what they are whispering about.  
>"When did you get here? Wait a second. Don't tell me." Tagiru blinked like crazy at the two of them. <em>No way. Those two can't be together. That would…<br>_"Hey, earth to Tagiru." Yuu says, clicking his hand in front of Tagiru's face. "Don't worry; I'm not Taiki's special partner. That's someone else."  
>"So then who is it?" Tagiru asks.<br>"It's…"

DINGDONGDINGDONG!  
>The school bell interrupts Taiki, signifying that lunch is over.<br>"I guess you'll just have to wait till the end of school to find out." Taiki turns around and waves at them both. "See you later!"  
>"Noooooo!" Tagiru screams.<p>

* * *

><p>"If this is that, that would mean that?" The maths teacher is as boring as ever, making the active Tagiru sleepy.<br>DINGDONGDINGDONG!  
>"Ahh!" Tagiru wakes up at the sound of the school bell.<br>"Class is dismissed." Everyone starts to pack up.  
>"Finally!" Tagiru screams.<br>"Can you next time yell a bit quieter next time." Yuu pouts.  
>"Excited?" Taiki appears at the door.<br>"Taiki!" Tagiru runs over to Taiki and turns around to see Yuu. "Come on!"  
>"I'm coming." Yuu picks up his bag and follows Tagiru and Taiki.<p>

* * *

><p>"So! Are you going to tell me or what?!" Tagiru asks Taiki.<br>"You still want to know?" Yuu asks while pouting.  
>"Yeah! Of course I want to know!" Tagiru's eyes lit up like flames as he spoke.<br>"Okay then. It's."  
>"Zenjirou!" Tagiru interrupts Taiki. "Right?"<br>"No. Zenjirou and I are good friends, we wouldn't date each other." Taiki replies.  
>"Let him finish this time." Yuu says to Tagiru.<br>"Fine." Tagiru says.  
>"It's…Err."<br>"Well?" Tagiru interrupts him again. Yuu then stares straight at Tagiru with devil eyes.  
>"Kiriha." Taiki finally says, rubbing his hand on the back of his head. Tagiru's mouth is wide open and Yuu just laughs at Tagiru's face.<br>"I thought you were going to say someone else, not him." Tagiru says in astonishment.  
>"Why, is there something about him that you don't like about him?" Taiki asks to his junior.<br>"No!" Tagiru replies immediately. "It's just a surprise, that's all." He starts to smile again at the thought of them two being together.  
>"Tagiru's jealous that Taiki can get a boyfriend before he can." Yuu smirks and starts to laugh.<br>"Hey! It's not like you're dating anyone either." Tagiru pouts at him.  
>"Then what about you two together?" Taiki smirks at the two of them.<br>"What!?" Both of them turn bright red at the idea.  
>"You're both blushing." Taiki finally says before turning down his street. "I guess I'll be seeing you two on Sunday then."<br>"See you soon!" Yuu says while waving, with Tagiru waving at Taiki too. The two of them carry on walking down the street, not making any eye contact at all.  
>"Do you think us two suit?" Tagiru asks quietly.<br>"Who knows?" Yuu replies.

* * *

><p>It's Christmas Eve and Tagiru and Yuu are sitting on the couch in Taiki's apartment. Taiki's mum is on holiday so they have the place to themselves.<br>"Where's Taiki again?" Tagiru asks Yuu.  
>"He's gone to meet Kiriha at the train station and walk back here with him." Yuu replies.<br>"That means that we have the place to ourselves for the moment, right?" Tagiru asks.  
>"Yeah, why?" Yuu start to get nervous as Tagiru starts shifting closer to him. "Tagiru?" Yuu edges away slightly but before he could do anything, Tagiru pins Yuu on to the sofa, his eyes full of life.<br>"I haven't been able to tell you this but, for a while now. I've been missing something, and I guess that now is the perfect time to tell you." Tagiru gets closer to Yuu's face, his grasp getting slightly tighter on him.  
>"What's that?" Yuu says quietly, not stumbling as he says it.<br>"There's only one thing that I need this Christmas, and that's you." Tagiru says quietly, almost as a whisper. "All I want for Christmas is you, Yuu." Tagiru whispers in Yuu's ear. Yuu's eyes light up and glisten.  
>"Then I'll make your wish come true." Yuu whispers back and then Yuu lifts his head so that his lips touch Tagiru's. Tagiru's grip loosens and they start to kiss even more.<br>"Told you they suit." Taiki whispers to Kiriha, his head leaning on his shoulder.  
>"I think we should leave them be." Kiriha whispers as his arm hooks around Taiki's waist and settles on his hips.<br>"Let's prepare dinner then." Kiriha and Taiki then enter the kitchen as Tagiru and Yuu kiss each other.  
>"Is it me…Or did you just hear Taiki return?" Yuu says in between kisses.<br>"Huh." Tagiru lifts his head slightly so he can see above the sofa. "I think so." He notices a bag at the door and smiles. He looks back at his friend who is staring up at him.  
>"I guess that we should continue this later then." Yuu says and Tagiru nods.<br>"That's perfectly fine with me." Tagiru then leans in again and full on kisses Yuu like crazy. With that, the young hunters fall in love, just in time for Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry for the ending, it isn't the best conclusion but it's all that I can think of. Either way, hope you liked it! ;)<strong>


End file.
